Losing Love: Vengeance
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: Did J.W. really die in the car wreck? If not, how far will he and his sex slaves go to exact their vengeance on the Ross family? And will Kristen's court date go well? Read and find out!


**Author's Note #1: Hey guys! So I know I said I wouldn't make a sequel to _Losing Love_ , but I read the story again and saw that there were a few loose ends I forgot to tie up in the final chapter. So here's the sequel, _Losing Love: Vengeance_ (and yes, the title is kind of a take on _Die Hard: With A Vengeance_ , I already know that's gonna pop up in the reviews). I hope you enjoy this story, and if you do, be sure to leave a review, I always enjoy reading them! Alright, I'm talking forever, here's the story, enjoy!**

 **A warehouse in Texas, May 16th, 2015, 9:09 AM.**

 **No POV**

"Judy. Judy, wake up!" Roberta said, trying to wake her. The two were both sex slaves who belonged to J.W., Jessie Prescott's deceased father.

"Humaldumamuf? Mm...what is it?" Judy asked, rubbing her eyes, as she was still very groggy.

"Sugar Daddy's dead."

If Judy needed help waking up a little more, that statement definitely helped.

"What?!" Judy exclaimed, "How?!"

"A car wreck," Roberta explained, "In downtown New York, in car chase. Apparently, he was racing someone to the police station to bail his daughter out of prison."

"When did this happen?"

"Um...April 12th-"

"Oh, so just a few weeks ago?" Judy interrupted.

"...of last year."

"WHAT?! Okay, so let me get this straight, our fucking boss got murdered over a year ago, and we're just now finding out about it?!"

"Unfortunately, yeah," Roberta said, "But he wasn't murdered, he was just in a wreck."

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, no! You said that he was racing someone, therefore, it's the fault of the person he was racing."

"What?! Judy, do you even realize how incredibly stupid you sound right now? Seriously! Even if it was that person's fault, how would we even be able to track them down?"

"Well, was there a news report on Sugar Daddy's death?"

"Uh, I think so, yeah."

"Well, then that could be our first clue."

 **10 minutes later...**

 **No POV**

After 10 minutes of searching, Judy finally found the news report on J.W.'s death.

" _Oh, apparently, the driver of the Navigator is approaching 15th Street."_

They showed live footage of the chase. Much to Judy's advantage, the camera zoomed in on the back of Tony's Navigator. It took her a few moments to make out the license plate number...42G HL5.

Judy paused the video and then opened up a new tab on the computer and typed the number in.

"Tony Chicolini." Judy said.

"Hmmmrf? Mm...what?" Roberta asked. She'd started to doze off.

"That's the name of the guy who was racing Sugar Daddy. That's our murderer!"

"Judy, for the umpteenth time, this Tony guy didn't murder Sugar Daddy. He got into a wreck and crashed through the window of a Subway. His death was his own fault."

"Actually," Judy said, "I saw something in the news report that I think you'll want to see, too."

"What?" Roberta asked.

Judy went back to the other tab and rewinded the news report. The live footage clearly showed a man by the name of Bertram Winkle pointing a shotgun out of the window of Tony's Navigator and opening fire on the left rear tire of J.W.'s car.

"So...that fatass murdered Sugar Daddy?" Roberta asked.

"Yeah...and...I totally had a brain fart by thinking it was that Tony guy."

"Well, look up Tony's name and see if you can get any dirt."

"Ok."

Judy typed Tony's name into the search bar and pressed enter. The first thing that came up was a link to his Facebook profile. Judy clicked it.

"Hmm...interests, blah, blah, blah...new status, blah, blah, blah...Oh! It says here that he works at the Fairfield Apartments in New York City!"

"And?" Robert asked.

Judy looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a snarky side smile and said,

"Roberta, go the airfield and make sure our jet's ready. We're goin' to New York City!"

 **Fairfield Apartments, 11:39 AM.**

 **No POV**

It was two hours ahead in New York City, and Tony Chicolini was sorting the mail with Kristen Cunningham, who had gotten a job working with Tony about a year ago. Kristen had sexually abused Tony, broke into a police station to find him, and had even shot Emma Ross in the shoulder. She'd survived, though.

But little did Kristen know, all that was going to catch up with her soon.

Tony was going through what was mostly catalogs, but then he came across an envelope with addressed to Kristen. He looked confused. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't looking, and opened the envelope as silently as possible. He gasped when he saw it was. It was a summons for Kristen to appear in court. And not for jury duty.

Kristen probably heard Tony gasp, because she asked, "Tony? What's the matter?"

Tony panicked and held the envelope behind his back. He then turned to face Kristen.

"Uh...nothing! Just my, uh...gas bill! It's a...lot of money! Gotta be sure to, uh, pay it!"

"Wait, your gas bill? Why would they send that here and not your apartment?" Kristen asked.

"Uh...I guess they screwed up and accidentally sent it to the workplace!" Tony chuckled nervously.

"Um, okay." Kristen went back to sorting mail.

The reason the summons had been sent to Fairfield Apartments was because Kristen had recently bought an apartment there, that way, she wouldn't have to commute to work.

 _Crap._ Tony thought. _How the hell am I gonna break this to her?_

 **New York City Cemetery, 10:44 AM.**

 **Unknown POV**

I looked at the grave marked for me. I almost felt remorse that I wasn't six feet under inside that coffin. I then looked north at the Fairfield Apartments. Remorse? Nah. Vengeance? Yes. A girl in that apartment building had hurt me, very much, along with some others I shall not mention. It was then that I smiled at the sight of that building, knowing that what I was going to do would hurt those people, in the one place that really mattered...

 **Author's Note #2: So, I know this chapter was really short and crappy, but this was more of a prologue, so you could find out the plot. Chapter 2 will probably be uploaded tomorrow or Sunday, but that's not exactly set in stone. Also, for this story, I'm gonna start naming all the chapters, and speaking of which, you guys are probably wondering how many chapters this story will have, and as of right now, I don't even know, but I'll be sure to end it on a good note. And if you have any ideas for chapter 2, let me know in your reviews, I'm always open to new ideas! See you guys next chapter :)**


End file.
